BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend
BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend is the second revision of Continuum Shift. Information Continuum Shift Extend is released as a standalone disc. This installment features Relius Clover as a brand new character, along with the arcade version's latest balance update from October 2011. Story Mode includes Calamity Trigger Reconstruction, a remastered version of Calamity Trigger's story mode, the Military Academy story Heart to Heart, the Sector Seven story that which is inherited, and stories for Makoto (Slight hope), Valkenhayn (Hunting Dog), Platinum (Scapegoat) and for Relius (Darkness Visible). Network Mode has also been tweaked and adjusted from the previous installment to include smooth online play and team battles, with options for 2v2, 3v3 and 4v4. Abyss Mode is a new mode ported straight from the handheld versions. In this mode, there are four levels - Depth 100, Depth 500, Depth 999 and Depth 99,999 (also known as Depth Infinity). Unlimited Mars Mode is a brand new mode exclusive to Extend. Player fights with ten Unlimited Characters. Rules like in Score Attack Mode. Legion Mode is no longer available. BlazBlue Quiz Mode is a new mode exclusive to the PlayStation Portable version. Limited Edition in: *Japan includes Arcade Stick, and a soundtrack BLAZBLUE SONG INTERLUDE. *America contains an artbook, a 2012 calendar, and a soundtrack BLAZBLUE SONG INTERLUDE. *Europe includes twelve sketches and a soundtrack BLAZBLUE SONG INTERLUDE. Playable Characters *Ragna the Bloodedge *Jin Kisaragi *Noel Vermillion *Rachel Alucard *Taokaka *Carl Clover *Litchi Faye-Ling *Arakune *Iron Tager *Bang Shishigami *Lambda-11 *Hakumen *Hazama *Tsubaki Yayoi *Mu-12 *Makoto Nanaya *Valkenhayn R. Hellsing *Platinum the Trinity *Relius Clover List of Selectable Battle Themes All the ones from BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger and BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II are present. The following have been added. As of BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II, Ao-Iconoclast has been removed. Modes *Tutorial Mode - Learn everything from the basics of 2D fighting game mechanics to the advanced and unique systems of BlazBlue. *Arcade Mode - Enjoy the characters' individual stories while fighting your way through the 10 computer opponents. *Versus Mode - Fight against a computer or your friends. *Score Attack Mode - Fight against the computers with regulated setting and compete for the highest score. The final scores can be uploaded to the Xbox LIVE / PlayStation Network Leaderboards. *Unlimited Mars Mode - Fight against extremely intelligent computers and try to get the highest score. If you are connected to Xbox LIVE/PlayStation Network, you can post your scores on the ranking boards. *Training Mode - Practice moves and set a variety of parameters and enemy actions. *Challenge Mode - Take on a variety of missions set for each character. *Abyss Mode - Defeat waves of enemies, strengthening your character along the way. Reach the bottom level of Kagutsuchi. *Story Mode - Enjoy an even more in-depth story of the BlazBlue universe. *Gallery Mode - Listen to music, watch videos, view pictures, or enjoy the voice acting here. *Replay Theater Mode - Manage and playback replay data you have downloaded or recorded. *Network Mode - Connect to Xbox LIVE/PlayStation Network and battle other players via the Network. Story Mode Guide Downloadable Contents Achievements/Trophies Gallery BlazBlue Continuum Shift Extend (Japanese, North American Cover).png|Japanese/North American Cover BlazBlue Continuum Shift Extend (European Cover).png|European Cover BlazBlue Continuum Shift Extend (Limited Edition, European Cover).png|European Limited Edition Cover BlazBlue Continuum Shift Extend (PlayStation Portable, Japanese Cover).png|PlayStation Portable Japanese Cover Category:Games